The Legend Of Irene
by CLOUD MARIO
Summary: Irene is tight lipped about what happened during her so called 'death.' But the mystery remains, how did her and Liz meet? What have they done before finally facing team RAIN? Many adventures and secrets await in the prequel story to The Legend Of RAIN. (You don't have to read this first so don't worry about it if you already read the other story.)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing. Slimy. Dark. Blood. Guts. Pain. Loneliness.

That's all I could feel. I wasn't even sure what had really happened at first. It was all too quick and honestly, I think I might've saw it coming. I remember some bits and pieces though. Vale was under attack by Grimm. We were sent out with a bunch of our friends to save the people and clear out all Grimm. Sounded easy, all the missions did. Our leader, Ratchet, wasn't up to it at the time. He's been going through a tough time. I can't remember what happened, maybe something to do with Yang, but I know it hit him pretty hard.

He joined up with us later and when he did you could tell he wasn't himself. His fighting was sloppy, he was almost losing his mind after he heard men, woman and children screaming in fear for their lives or just for their lives in general. What hit him the most though, like a truck with a fucking rocket strapped to it was…me.

I saw him right before it happened. His eyes were wide and filled with fear of what he was seeing. He yelled out my name. He rushed over but it didn't matter, the behemoth Grimm crushed me inside its huge mouth. I think Nick also tried helping but he was in a blind fury, I don't think he could truly focus and if he did I doubt he had the power to hurt the beast. My pal Anna was…ah, right. She was being attacked and couldn't help. Not that I expected her too. She wasn't always the best to rely on.

How did I even get here? Because I was weak? Because I tried helping by being near the front lines when I'm best in the back? Who knows. The only person I can blame is myself but…something tells me that isn't the case.

My name is Irene and I'm…I was a member of team RAIN. As long as I keep that memory…I should be ok…

Chapter 1: How We Met

I wasn't in pain. I don't think anyway. All Grimm had pretty strong jaws and there was no way I was going to live when it swallowed me up. I found myself panicking but soon I stopped as I went down its throat, covered in blood and saliva. I was a goner.

I laid there as I landed in the beasts stomach. I wasn't sure what kind of liquid this thing had in it but whatever it was burned and I screamed. I never screamed for so long or so loud in my entire life. I assumed nobody hurt me since I couldn't hear any voices outside but I did hear explosions.

The beast was moving, probably out of the city since the liquids were now sloshing back and forth rapidly. I was carried with it like a paper bag to the wind. After some time though, I stopped screaming because my throat not only hurt, but it burned because of the liquid being forced into my mouth. My eyes shot open as I felt a stinging go to my heart and it felt horrible, like my very soul was being ripped out of me. So I just laid there, patiently waiting for this cruel, painful way to die would just finish the job.

Some time later, the beast fell to its side and started disappearing. I guessed it would take me with it but that wasn't the case. After it faded away, I was on the ground in the mountains and I noticed my left arm was missing along with my left leg. I smiled as the vision in my left eye was also nonexistent.

 _Looks…like I'm…done for…_

I closed my eyes and thought about my friends and all the moments we shared together but it didn't last as I heard foot plant itself right next to me. I opened my eyes to see a small girl above me with a wicked smile on her face.

 **"Excuse me, but you seem to be dying."** She said.

 _Wow…thank you captain obvious._ I shrugged as best I could and she sat down next to me.

 **"But why?"** I raise an eyebrow at her and she continues. **"Why die? Don't you want to be strong? Don't you want to finish everything you've ever wanted to do in life before you kick the bucket? Or maybe you wanna live forever?"**

I couldn't form any words so I just sighed which made me cough up blood.

 **"Poor Irene,"** she said softly. My eye widened since I never revealed who I was to this girl. I also noticed that her voice sounded…demonic. **"You look so pathetic. A proud member of team RAIN shouldn't be in the ground dying**."

The small girl positioned herself on top of me and put her forehead against mine. I stared into her eyes and saw something in them but I didn't know how to explain it at the time.

 **"Let me in Irene. I can make you stronger, faster and most of all, I can get you revenge on all of those so called friends who did save you. By now, they probably have a replacement for you. Now that's no way to teach a lady is it?"**

The girls words were true, I was probably already replaced. To be fair, I'm not even sure if it's the same day but I was started to lose consciousness.

The girl frowned when she saw my eye start to close slowly. **"Come on baby doll, let me inside. I can make you better. I'll never betray you like Ratchet did."**

Ratchet. It was always about him. Ratchet this and Ratchet that. He was the fucking poster boy for team RAIN and all because he was the leader. It pissed me off but I always kept it in. I hated it. Sure he never was as cool as Neptune or maybe even as great a fighter as Pyrrha but people still noticed him more than the rest of us. It was always about him! He never took our feelings into consideration for anything! Despite how he may look and act in front everyone else, he's a fucking asshole. I would know, we've been together since we were …he was the reason this happened to me. He's the reason the Grimm attacked the city. That fucker…everything is always about him huh? Fine. Than I was gonna make sure he got all the attention he needed.

I couldn't speak but I opened my mouth and the small girl giggled happily as she kissed me. It felt warm and nice but then I felt something cold and dead go in my mouth. My eye closed as I tried struggling but I couldn't and before I knew it, I was about to pass out but before I did, I heard a name.

 **"The names Liz. Let's kill all of them."**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome all! I've decided to delve deeper into Irene's past (or at least what happened to her before the Legend Of RAIN takes place) so it'll be a small story, probably only 10 to 15 chapters about her and Liz meeting up with Freedom, going in missions and perhaps discovering secrets that aren't in the main story?**

 **Ah, well. Who knows what'll happen. So if you enjoy Irene as a character (or just want to know more about her) make sure to keep up because her journey through hell and back is not one that can be walked through easily.**

 **That was just an expression. I know these two stories are a bit supernatural but she isn't actually going to hell. That'd be weird. Or maybe...**

 **\- CLOUD MARIO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brand New Family

It wasn't the most disturbing thing to ever happen in my life. After all, I was friends with Anna. But it definitely caught me by surprise. After Liz was done doing…whatever she did, I passed out for a few hours. When I awoke, she was gone and I had a left arm and leg again. My leg was a normal one…kinda. It was black and covered in bone like a Grimm but for the most part, it was the same size as my other leg.

The problem was my arm.

It was easily twice the size of my right arm, and since I'm an average sized girl, it was noticeable. It looked like a Beowulf Grimm just stapled its arm onto me. It was black and furry, the claws were bone and sharp as hell. It didn't weigh me down though. It felt heavy yet I could move it with ease.

I sat up from the ground and saw my stomach and chest were also changed, at least half of it. To shorten the somewhat disturbing details, my entire left half of my body was Grimm while my right side was human. My eye didn't change though so I guess that's s plus huh?

I saw a pile of clothes next to me and there was a note on top of it from Liz. I picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Irene, I'll be gone for a bit as I need time getting used to my new surroundings heh. Here's some clothes to conceal who you are, your arm and most importantly, look good for me. Head into the woods down the road, there should be a small tiny town there. Love, Liz._

I sighed heavily. _It's not like I'm busy. Plus I don't know what to do on my own anyway._

I changed into the new clothes that were left for me. Dark blue jeans, sneakers, a massive black cloak with a hood, and a gray sweater. It wasn't the greatest combination of clothing but I could care less. I wasn't that into fashion so I didn't mind. As I dressed quickly, I heard a growling sound behind me. I turned around quickly and saw four sets of two glowing red eyes staring at me through the bushes.

 _Shit! Grimm!_ I looked around for my sniper but I couldn't find it and I had no experience with hand to hand combat.

The four Beowulf Grimm came out of the bushes and roared loudly at me. They snarled and circled around me with an intent to chew me apart until nothing was left but shredded clothes. I wasn't sure what to do and I just watched them as they slowly got closer to me. One of them swipes at me from a distance and I quickly moved back but fell onto the ground. The four saw this as their chance to kill and all jumped to get on top on me.

I screamed and held out my arms before they were on top of me. But I never was attacked. My eyes were closed and I could feel their hot breath go through my clothes and touch my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and saw they were all looking at me…but not with killing intentions.

With curiosity.

I slowly got up and they backed up slowly, as to give me some space. When I was on my feet, I took a couple steps back and kept my eyes on them but they didn't look like they wanted to kill me or fight me or anything.

 _Go…it's ok…_

I heard a voice in my head. It was mine but it felt slightly out of place and I didn't know if I should trust it but…those glowing red eyes were so alluring. I found myself slowly walking towards the one in front of the others. It was a bit bigger than the rest and it seemed to be waiting for me to make an action…a choice.

As I slowly got closer to it, I raised my arm. My human arm. It looked at it and growled slightly. I flinched back slightly and lowered my hand. I looked at my Beowulf claw and raised it slowly towards the Grimm. It lowered its head and closed its eyes as it rested my claw on its head. I gasped slightly at how…friendly they were towards me. The others moved up to me and sat on the ground like they also wanted to be petted.

I smiled and raised my other hand but they all growled. I was about to stop my progress but I kept moving my arm.

"Listen to me. If this is gonna work. If you'll accept me, you need to accept all of me." I say slowly.

The Grimm looked like it would take off my hand but after I said that…it understood. I placed my hand on its head. The fur felt just like my own and I started to put the pieces together.

I was Grimm and human. I was the living embodiment of the saying two sides of the same coin. I smiled and petted all four of them vigorously and laughed. They were peaceful creatures…and yet they hunted humans for so long.

 **"They need names."** Said a voice from behind.

Turning around, I see Liz smiling slightly at me. "Liz?! When'd you get here?"

Liz shrugged. **"Oh for some time now. Anyway, they're gonna need names if they will follow you."**

"Follow me? What are you talking about?"

Liz walked over and patted one of the Grimm on its head. **"You're a mystery to them Irene. They want to understand you. There are all types of Grimm out there. Land, sea and air. Yet out of them all, you are the first to also be human. As for as they are concerned, you're the alpha."**

"The alpha?" I repeated slowly. I looked at my hands. One Grimm, the other human. It was like something out of a fantasy book or movie. After giving it some thought I decided to believe what Liz was saying.

I pointed at the big one I first petted and went around in a circle. "Max. Damon. Charlotte and Ricky."

 **"Why is this one named Charlotte?"** Liz looked at the one she had her hand on. **"It looks like the other three. Aren't all Grimm make anyway?"**

I shrugged. "Who knows. But her fur is softer than theirs so I'm saying it's a girl." I looked at the four of them and smiled. "You are now apart of my family."

Liz moved over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. **"I think you mean _our_ family."**

I felt my cheeks heat up and turned my head away from her. "A-anyway…what now?"

Liz smiled. **"Well…there's that small town I mentioned. Let's see how they treat newcomers."**


End file.
